One Night Stand
|season = 3 |number = 4 |epnumber = 48 |prodcode = 304 |image = 304-Nick and Elly.png |airdate = November 15, 2013 |viewers = 5.81 million |writer = Sean Calder |director = Steven DePaul |guests = Michael Welch as Jake Barnes Stephanie Nogueras as Elly Mahario Brian McNamara as Abel Mahario Derek Ray as Dominic Sara Fletcher as Sarah Mahario Christian Lagadec as Sebastien |co-stars = Co-stars |objects = |literary = The Little Mermaid |previous = |next = }} "'}} is the fourth episode of Season 3 of Grimm and the forty-eighth episode overall. It first aired on November 15, 2013 on NBC. Synopsis On the bank of the Columbia River, Jake Barnes, Dan, Sarah Mahario, and Anna Mahario are sitting around a small fire and singing. Anna and Dan strip down to their swim suits and Dan picks Anna up to carry her into the water. Sarah kisses Jake and says she is going to get more beer. Sarah goes through some trees where she comes across her sister, Elly watching them. Elly is deaf, so she and Sarah have a conversation in sign language. Sarah tells Elly that she is going to tell their dad about Elly spying unless she leaves. Elly changes the topic and tells Sarah, "anyone but him (Jake)" because she loves him even though Jake doesn't even know she exists. Sarah tells her she is never going to be the same as the others so she shouldn't try to become something that she's not. Sarah tells Elly to go, and she leaves. Sarah returns to Jake, and he comments that she didn't get any beer. She tells him she changed her mind and heads to the water as she takes her top off. Jake follows her and as soon as he is in the water, Elly quickly runs out from the trees, grabs Jake's phone and runs back to the trees. She looks at the pictures on Jake's phone while he and Sarah have quick sex in the river. Nearby, Dan and Anna are making out in the water when something grabs Dan's leg and pulls him under water. Anna tells Sarah and Jake to get out of the water, and Jake asks what's going on. Jake swims towards Dan to help him, but he is also pulled underwater, and his legs are cut by sharp fingernails. Jake is floating face down in the water when Elly grabs him and pulls him to the shore. Elly, now with glowing eyes, gills on both sides of her neck, and blue webbed hands, does chest compressions on Jake until he finally wakes up, choking up water. Jake tries to catch his breath and looks over at Elly with blurry vision. Elly smiles at him, woges back to her human form, and runs off. Jake lays on his back a few more seconds catching his breath and quickly gets to his feet, looking at the river and yelling for Dan. Monroe brings the last box of Rosalee's stuff into his house and Rosalee asks him if he is sure it's a good idea that she moves in because she has so much stuff, which makes Monroe's house suddenly seem smaller. Monroe says it's an opportunity for him to finally get rid of some stuff, but when Rosalee asks him what he is going to get rid of, he has trouble deciding. He grabs a glass ball with a clock inside it from the top of the fireplace and tells Rosalee all about it's history. Rosalee takes it from him, smiles, and says she thinks everything should stay where it's at, including her. She puts the ball back on the fireplace, and they start kissing. Nick comes downstairs and meets Juliette in the kitchen as she is making coffee and getting ready for work. She asks Nick about the doctor's reports and he tells her they were supposed to be emailed to him the day before, so he tells Juliette to go ahead and check his email. Nick and Hank arrive to the river after Dan's body is recovered. Sheriff Gaffen shows them to his body and says that a gillnetter fished him out of the river in the morning so he checked with missing persons. He said it matched the report of a missing person from the day before. Nick and Hank examine the body and notice that it's pretty beat up. The sheriff says that is probably from river debris, but Nick notices the marks on Dan's ankles and doesn't think they were caused by debris. They agree that the marks looks like scratch or claw marks and suggest something might have pulled him underwater. Nick asks who filed the report and Hank tells him it was Jake Barnes, so they head off to go and talk to him. At Jake's apartment, Jake asks Nick and Hank if Dan made it out and they let him know that his body was recently found. Jake tells them that Dan was pulled underwater, but he doesn't know who or what pulled him under. Nick asks him to give him all the details he can about what happened at the river. Jake says that he and Dan went fishing and eventually Anna and Sarah showed up. Jake admits that he and Sarah had sex in the river and soon after he heard Dan yelling and Anna telling them to get out of the water. He says he tried to swim to Dan, but then he was pulled underwater too and that is the last thing he remembers. Hank asks him how he got out of the water and Jake says he thinks a girl helped him, but he isn't positive she was even real because he was still trying to breathe, but he knows it wasn't Sarah or Anna. Hank asks Jake about the scratches on his leg and Jake says it's from what pulled him under. Hank asks Jake to show him and Nick where they were at the river and they go. Jake shows them the spot. Hank asks what happened to the girls and Jake says he doesn't know. At first he thought they got pulled under too, but their clothes were gone. Nick suddenly hears branches breaking and something moving in the bushes behind them. He starts walking towards the bushes and he sees Elly run off. He chases after her, but Elly gets in the water before he can catch her. She dives under and swims out into the water at a very high speed. She surfaces woged to look at Nick before diving and swimming further out. Hank catches up to Nick and asks what happened. Nick tells him she dove in the water and swam out quickly. Jake runs up and says he thinks that was the girl who saved him. At the precinct, Nick and Hank are discussing the case with Captain Renard. Nick tells him the girl in the water was more than a girl when she surfaced, but he doesn't know what she was. Nick and Hank leave Renard, and Renard gets a text that says he was sent a photo. Renard closes his office door and goes to his computer. He opens up the file with the image and it is the image that Sebastien took of Adalind at her hotel room door. Renard calls Sebastien and they discuss how it appears Adalind was doing business with Frau Pech. Renard suggests that maybe Adalind approached Frau Pech about making a deal for the baby. Renard tells Sebastien that Adalind may be the one selling a baby with Royal blood. Nick and Hank go to Monroe's house to talk to Monroe and Rosalee, who are sill unpacking, if they know what Nick saw. Rosalee says she knew a girl in Seattle that was a Naiad and she was a great swimmer. Rosalee tells Nick he probably has information on Naiads in his trailer, so Nick and Hank start leaving. Rosalee tells Monroe he can go with them even though they are still unpacking boxes. At the trailer, Monroe finds an entry in one of the Grimm Diaries about an encounter with a Naiad in 1755 and reads it. Just after Monroe finishes reading the entry, Hank gets a call from Wu who tells him he ran the number from Jake's missing phone and the GPS says the phone is at a marina not very far up the river from where Jake went swimming. Hank tells Wu to meet them at the marina. Nick and Hank pick Jake up on their way in case he can identify who took his phone. At the marina, Nick, Hank, Wu and another officer use a tablet to track the GPS signal while Jake uses binoculars by the cop cars to see if he recognizes anyone. Wu determines it is in one of the houseboats. Elly is sitting near one of the boats and sees them coming. She gets up before they see her and watches them as they walk by. Wu figures out which house the signal is coming from and Abel Mahario walks out the door. Hank tells him they are tracking a missing cell phone that was taken from where a drowning victim was swimming and the signal led them to his house. Abel tells them he doesn't know about any drowning victims, so Wu calls the missing phone. The phone rings from inside the house and Hank finds it under a pillow on a couch. Nick sees a picture of three girls on a table by the couch and recognizes Elly and tells Hank she is the one he chased. Nick and Hank go back outside and ask Abel if the girl Nick recognizes his his daughter. Abel says Elly didn't do anything. Nick tells him they need to talk to her, but Abel says they can't unless one of them can sign because she is deaf. Back at the cop cars, Jake sees Sarah and Anna walking. He runs up to try to talk to them but they keep walking and try to act like they don't recognize him. They all walk up to where Abel is being questioned and Jake says they are the girls he was talking about. Two neighbors, Dominic and Jesse walk up asking what's going on. Hank suggests they go home. Jake recognizes Elly's picture and when Sarah and Anna wont answer any of Nick and Hank's questions, Wu walks them to the cop cars to take them to the precinct. Before Nick leaves, Abel tries to tell Nick he can't arrest his daughters and woges. Nick says they have more to talk about than he thought, but he is going to talk to his daughters first. After everyone leaves, Abel confronts Dominic and Jesse and asks why they did it. Dominic tells him he's forgotten where he came from, but Abel says their world died 200 years ago. Dominic tells Abel that Elly pulled Jake out and she needs to be cut. Abel says he wont let them touch her and Dominic punches him. Dominic asks who's gonna stop them and he and Jesse leave. At the precinct, Nick and Hank are interrogating Sarah, but she isn't talking. Nick tells her he knows she is a Naiad and asks if she wants to spend the next 24 hours in a holding cell drying out. She tells them she has nothing to say, so they go interrogate Anna who won't talk either. Hank and Nick go to Captain Renard's office to talk to him about the situation. Nick thinks they're protecting someone and tells Renard they can't find Elly. Nick says he doesn't think they'll survive the night, but Renard says if they choose to die then they'll let the M.E. explain it and just because they're Wesen doesn't mean they get special treatment. Wu comes in the office door and tells them that Abel is there and wants to talk. Nick and Hank go to the interrogation room while Renard watches from outside the room and Abel tells them he killed Dan and they need to arrest him. They start asking a lot of questions that he would know if he was at the murder scene and was the killer. Nick tells him it gets difficult when someone isn't telling the truth. Abel says it shouldn't matter because he is offering his life for the lives of his daughters. Nick and Hank leave the room to talk to Renard and Nick suggests they use Abel's confession as leverage to get the girls to talk. Jake returns to his apartment to items in his living room knocked over and the window open. He closes the window and when he turns around, Elly is standing there smiling. He recognizes her as the one who saved him and she tells him her name. When he asks what she is doing there she lets him know she is deaf, but she can lip read. He tells her the police are looking for him, but she isn't sure what he is saying. She grabs his arm and gets him to follow her out the door. They go to the pool and she dives and shows off her swimming speed which surprises Jake. She surfaces woged and Jake smiles because she really is what he saw and she's real. Suddenly, Dominic comes up from behind and hits Jake in the back of the head, knocking him out. Jesse grabs Elly out of the pool as she is screaming. Monroe and Rosalee start unpacking the last box and Monroe pulls out a rabbit the looks similar to a Chia Pet. Rosalee says she hasn't seen it since she was a kid and says her grandparents brought it with them from Holland. Monroe puts it on top of the fireplace, but Rosalee comes up to him and says they both know it is ugly. Rosalee grabs the item and puts it back into the box. Nick and Hank go to the jail cells and tell Sarah and Anna their father confessed so they are free to go. Sarah says it's not right and after Anna tries to talk her out of saying anything, she comes clean and says Dominic and Jesse are responsible for Dan's murder. Nick opens Anna's cell and she woges and realizes Nick is a Grimm. Anna tells Sarah they cant trust him because he is a Grimm, but Sarah says they have no choice. They take them both back to the interrogation rooms and talk with Sarah. She tells them about what happened and about Naiad traditions. She says that Dominic and Jesse grew up with the old traditions and says that Naiad men are born sterile, so the women have to mate with other men and some Naiad men don't like having to raise other men's children. Jake calls Nick and tells them Dominic and Jesse attacked him and took Elly. Sarah is worried because they're going to cut her. When Hank asks what she means she says they're going to cut the telae between her fingers and toes because that's how Naiads used to be banished if they broke Naiad laws. Nick asks where they would take her and Sarah says home because that's where they can make an example out of her. Dominic and Jesse pull Elly along a dock. Dominic pulls out a knife and says she gave them no other choice. Elly kicks him and tries to run, but Jesse grabs her and takes her down to the ground. Dominic tells Jesse to tie her feet and while he is tying, Elly kicks him in the face. Dominic says he'll get her to stop kicking and sticks her head underwater so once she breathes under the water, she'll woge and they can cut her. Once Elly woges they pull her head out of the water, but she reverts back to her human form before they can cut her. As they are preparing to put her head underwater again, they hear police sirens indicating the arrival of Nick and Hank. Elly is thrown to the dock, banging her head on a capstan which knocks her unconscious. Dominic throws the anchor she was tied to into the water which pulls her off the dock and into the water. Dominic and Jesse prepare to fight Nick and Hank. Dominic woges and attacks Nick while Jesse tries to attack Hank who is looking in the water where Elly went in. After a short time Nick stuns Dominic and dives in after Elly, leaving Hank to deal with Jesse. Hank manages to stun Jesse and then handcuffs him to the dock. He then handcuffs Dominic and calls for Nick. Nick locates Elly and frees her from her the anchor. He brings her to the surface and Hank notices that Nick's skin has gone pale, and comments that he was underwater for a long time. Nick says that he is alright, and Elly coughs and returns to consciousness. Abel, Sarah, and Anna come running down the dock and embrace Elly. Juliette is at the computer and checks Nick's email looking for the doctor's report. After she finishes reading it, a new email from "bheadr" arrives. The message reads "Haven't been able to spend the money. Royal assassination causing much turmoil. No longer safe... Must leave now. Love you, M" Juliette sits there wondering who M is. Renard sits at his desk watching a video report about Eric. It mentions that funeral plans are set and then asks who will take Eric's place as the next in line. Jake identifies Dominic in a police lineup and talks to Nick and Hank about Elly. He says he doesn't think she is human, but he knows that sounds crazy. He tells them she's not normal and Nick replies, "nobody is Jake, it's Portland." Press Release BIZARRE DROWNINGS LEAD TO A MYSTERIOUS GROUP OF WATER-BOUND WESEN -- When Nick (David Giuntoli) and Hank (Russell Hornsby) investigate a drowning death with mysterious marks on the victim’s ankles, they happen upon a group of water-bound Wesen with a deadly postcoital cuddle. Meanwhile, Rosalee (Bree Turner) starts unpacking her things at Monroe’s (Silas Weir Mitchell), and Captain Renard (Sasha Roiz) makes a startling realization about the possible identities of the Royal Baby’s parents. Bitsie Tulloch, Reggie Lee and Claire Coffee also star. Guest stars Wesen *Blutbad *Fuchsbau *Half-Zauberbiest *Naiad Images Abel Wesen.jpg Abel Human.jpg 304-Naiad diary4.png 304-Naiad diary3.png 304-Naiad diary2.png 304-Naiad diary.png 304-Elly.png 304-Sarah Mahario.png 304 -Anna Wesen.jpg 304 -Anna Human.jpg 304-Naiad cropped.png Naiad Diary.png 304-Jake.jpg 304-Jesse.png 304-Sheriff Gaffen.png 304-Dominic.jpg 304-Naiad.png Promo trailer images 304-Mermaid.png 304-Mermaid2.png 304-Male mermaid.png 304-Mermaid3.png Promo images 304-promo.jpg 304-promo2.jpg 304-promo3.jpg 304-promo4.jpg 304-promo5.jpg 304-promo6.jpg Videos Select scene Preview scene Promo Video Production Notes *Filming for the episode began on August 16, 2013. *Claire Coffee (Adalind Schade) was credited although she was only featured in the image Sebastien sent Captain Renard. Trivia *Jake Barnes' apartment number was 304, the episode number. *''Andersen marina'' may be a reference to the ''Little Mermaid''s author Hans Christian Andersen.